Changes
by SonicLover
Summary: Several authors believe that Sonic and friends were once human, myself included. Here is how I believe the change happened... R&R please! Chap 3: The Friendship Four VS Robotnik!
1. Captured!

Changes  
  
Author's note: I have lots of beliefs. Other authors (I forget who) believe that Sonic and friends were once human. I believe this too, and here is my version of the story of how they became what they are today.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Say what you honestly think. I can even take flames.  
  
Chapter 1: Captured!  
  
This story begins around four 8-year-olds. Their names were Alex, Mike, Dan, and Amy. Alex, Mike and Dan were quite good at sports for boys their age.  
Alex and Mike were excellent at running. Alex always won the school track championship, and thus earned the nickname "Sonic." Mike always came in second, and got the nickname "Miles."  
Dan wasn't too good with running, but when it came to boxing he always came in first. It was with these skills that he earned the nickname "Knuckles."  
Sadly, Amy didn't seem to excel at any physical activities. She, therefore, didn't get any nicknames. She spent her time chasing after Alex, as she was in love. Alex wasn't too happy about this.  
Despite all these troubles, 'Sonic,' 'Miles,' 'Knuckles' and Amy were good friends. They worked together so well that they were commonly known as "The Friendship Four."  
One day, as 'Sonic' and his friends were on a walk, a mysterious obese man known as Dr. Robotnik examined them. "These juveniles are perfect for my experiment," Dr. Robotnik said to himself.  
"Hold it, guys," said Amy, stopping suddenly. "Something seems wrong." "What is it now, Ames?" 'Sonic' said, stopping as well. "You're always suspicious about something."  
"I think she's right, Sonic," 'Miles' said. "Something is very wrong around here." "Yeah," said 'Knuckles,' "but what?" The 'Friendship Four' got their answer sooner than they expected.  
A net dropped from a tree branch and trapped all four of them without warning. Dr. Robotnik approached them, chuckling. "You four will come with me," he said.  
  
Please review this story. While you're at it, review "Confusion" and "Fannterview" too. I need the opinions. Later! 


	2. BRZAP!

Changes  
  
Author's note: It may not be that realistic, but I'm willing to take that chance. I've got Chapter 2 here, so read and review!  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: BRZAP!  
  
As you may recall: Alex, Mike and Dan have excelled at sports, and their skills have earned them the nicknames 'Sonic,' 'Miles' and 'Knuckles.' (Sound familiar?) Together with 'Sonic's' 'girlfriend' Amy, they are known as the 'Friendship Four.' Now that they've been captured by Dr. Robotnik, what will happen?  
  
Robotnik led the 'Friendship Four' in handcuffs through a hallway and into a large room with a large ray gun pointing at four operating tables. But he wasn't going to operate.  
One by one, Robotnik strapped 'Sonic,' 'Miles,' 'Knuckles' and 'Amy' onto the operating tables and tilted them upward. Then he approached the ray gun.  
"This won't hurt a bit," said Robotnik as he aimed the gun at 'Sonic.' He set the dial to HEDGEHOG, messed with a few controls and hit the GO button.  
BRZAP! The gun zapped 'Sonic,' and a blinding flash filled the room. When the lights died down, 'Sonic' had been transformed. "IT WORKS!" Robotnik exclaimed.  
Robotnik handed 'Sonic' a mirror, and 'Sonic' gasped when he saw what he was. He had been turned into a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red-and-white sneakers.  
Amy looked over and saw what had happened to 'Sonic.' She immediately began crying. Robotnik walked over to Amy and said "What's wrong, girl?"  
"I've been in love with Sonic for years," Amy said, "and there's no point of being in love if we're not of the same species! Do something about it, or else!"  
"Don't worry," said Robotnik, "I'll grant your wish." 'Miles' could tell by the evil laugh that followed that he wasn't going to grant Amy's wish in the way she intended.  
Making sure the dial was still set at HEDGEHOG, Robotnik adjusted the controls a little and hit the GO button again. BRZAP! The gun hit Amy and light bathed the room again.  
When everything cleared, Amy was transformed into a pink hedgehog with a dress, a headband, and shoes, all red with white trim. She was also wearing gloves just like 'Sonic' was wearing.  
"What did you do that for, you idiot?!?" 'Miles' yelled. "You're next," muttered Robotnik as he set the dial to FOX, altered the controls and hit GO again.  
After the next BRZAP, 'Miles' had become an orange fox with gloves and shoes similar to 'Sonic's.' However, Robotnik had made a slight miscalculation; 'Miles' had TWO tails.  
Paying no attention to the mistake he had made, Robotnik aimed at 'Knuckles,' set the dial to ECHIDNA, double-checked his calculations, and hit GO.  
BRZAP! 'Knuckles' was turned into a red echidna with a crescent on his chest. His gloves had spikes on them, though, and his shoes were LEGO-patterned.  
By now, however, 'Sonic' had gotten used to his new body. He went into a quick spin, cutting the straps and freeing himself. He got a little dizzy in the process, though.  
Hearing the straps SNAP, Robotnik turned around just in time to be butted in the stomach as 'Sonic' jumped up and kicked him. Amy cheered as 'Sonic' knocked Robotnik to the floor.  
  
Nice, huh? Don't forget to look at "Fannterview" and "Confusion," two other stories that I've written. I need the reviews. Check back later for Chapter 3! 


	3. The Big Battle

Changes  
  
Author's note: I know, I said that I am no longer offended by bad opinions, but now that I've seen Byron Nightshade's review, I'm beginning to think that I should've drawn the line somewhere. I'm not the kind of person who likes to let down my readers, though, so I'll answer all of his questions:  
  
"First, what is Robotnik's motivation for doing this experiment? Remember that he has tremendous ambition; he's not going to use so much time and energy on something unless it's going to help him conquer the world."  
  
This story is a kind of prequel to the games. Who says that he wants to take over the world this early in time? Maybe now he's just a scientist who has a bit too much spare time on his hands.  
  
"Second, why does changing someone's species change their clothes?"  
  
Got me there. Guess I never thought of that.  
  
"Third, the concept of "changing someone's species" stretches credulity all by itself."  
  
if there can be a blue hedgehog who runs at the speed of sound, I don't see why there can't be a ray gun that changes one's species. Your vocabulary amazes me, though. I had to look up "credulity" in the dictionary.  
  
"Fourth, how do you account for the age differences? You list them all as being 8, yet Sonic is six years older than Tails and four years older than Amy."  
  
I've always had trouble with the ages of Sonic and friends.  
  
"Fifth, why are Sonic et al. so meekly following Robotnik's wishes? I mean, okay, they're in the net; how did Robotnik get the handcuffs on them? And why do they follow him? Come now, can you see the real Sonic ever doing anything just because someone told him to?"  
  
What makes you think Robotnik didn't force them to come with him?  
  
Over-analyzer people like Nightshade spoil all the fun of writing fan-fiction. Better get on with the story, though.  
  
Chapter 3: The Big Battle  
  
As you may recall: After being captured by Dr. Robotnik, 'Sonic,' 'Miles,' 'Knuckles' and Amy have been transformed against their will. 'Sonic' has gotten used to his new body, though, and has busted free and started beating up Robotnik.  
  
'Miles,' 'Knuckles' and Amy watched in awe as 'Sonic' knocked Robotnik black and blue. Suddenly, 'Knuckles' felt a surge of power inside himself.  
With a SNAP, 'Knuckles' pulled free of his straps and joined in the battle. 'Tails' tried to get free as well, but instead the table he was tied to toppled over with a CRASH!  
It didn't seem like a very advantageous event, but it was actually very convenient. One of the straps that bound 'Miles' hit a sharp knife on a desk.  
As a result, the strap was cut, and somehow 'Miles' was unharmed. He then untied his other straps and walked over to untie Amy. Then they approached Dr. Robotnik.  
Too little too late. Robotnik had fled the room. The 'Friendship Four' dashed behind him, but to no avail; the door was shut and locked tight.  
Suddenly, a trapdoor opened up beneath 'Sonic' and his friends and dropped them into a gigantic room. A huge robot approached all four of them.  
"Look!" shouted Amy. Robotnik was in the cockpit, piloting the whole thing. So this was where he had fled to. Either way, this robot was not going to be easy to beat.  
Even though 'Sonic' could jump higher now than when human, it was still not high enough to get up to the cockpit. There had to be some way to solve this dilemma.  
As the robot marched toward them, 'Miles' had an idea. He whispered it to the other three. The 'Friendship Four' stood strong as the robot approached.  
'Knuckles' dashed under the robot's foot and punched the underside. The robot toppled over backwards. Then 'Sonic' calmly climbed on top of the robot.  
A few quick spin-jumps cracked the cockpit open. With that, Dr. Robotnik climbed out and fled. He didn't stop for even two seconds as 'Sonic' and friends gave chase.  
Suddenly, half a dozen robots dropped into the hallway. It only took a few seconds for the 'Friendship Four' to take them out, but those few seconds were enough for Robotnik to get away.  
  
Looks as if the adventure is ending with a bang. One more chapter should sum up the story. Gotta go! Oh, and get a life, Nightshade. 


End file.
